


Seduciendo al Señor Potter

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Older Harry Potter, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Young Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco Malfoy, joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, es un niño rico que siempre busca salirse con la suya, es honesto e imprudente, pero imposible de odiar. Siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de cumplir con todos los estándares que un alfa requiere, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de que en realidad es un omega?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yayayin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayayin3/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños! 🎉🎂 Ya que no puedo darte dinero ni nada material, al menos recibe un pequeño y absurdo escrito realizado con mucho cariño.

Draco era un niño muy malo. Su padre no se había cansado de repetirlo por los últimos dieciséis años cada vez que se metía en algún lío. Por otro lado, su madre lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión. Pero es que como no serlo; Draco Malfoy, al haber nacido en cuna de oro, era el clásico niño rico, un consentido común. Solía ser muy honesto e imprudente, siempre haciendo lo que quería, pero al final, era un niño imposible de odiar. Sin embargo, en la vida siempre hay que enfrentarse a ciertas situaciones, que nos superan por mucho y ese, fue el caso de Draco.

Pero veamos cómo inició todo...

Desde que era muy pequeño solía salir y pasarse por los grandes jardines de la mansión Malfoy arrastrándose por el verde y húmedo pasto, juntando ramitas, hojas secas y observando a los extraños bichos que rondaban por allí y de acuerdo a sus recuerdos más lúcidos, su madre siempre lo reprendía por entrar a la mansión con los pantalones, camisa y zapatos manchados de lodo, recordándole con severidad que esa no era la actitud que un Malfoy debería tomar y mucho menos el futuro líder de tan distinguida estirpe.

Otras veces, cuando sus amigos Vincent y Gregory lo visitaban, corrían por los pasillos de la mansión rompiendo finos jarrones y empujando a los sirvientes mientras gritaban, reían y se divertían. Después de armar un gran escándalo su padre salía de su despacho privado y reprendía a los tres por hacer tanto ruido, recordándoles que su comportamiento no era propio de jóvenes de su estatus. Y más tarde, cuando sus amigos se habían ido, su padre lo llamaba para reiterarle que se estaba comportando muy mal y que la mala influencia que generaba en sus amigos provocaría que muy pronto los señores Crabbe y Goyle prohibirían las visitas de sus hijos a la mansión. Ese detalle siempre ponía triste al pequeño Draco y prometía que la próxima vez se comportaría mejor, aunque nada de eso resultaba ser cierto porque en el fondo, el pequeño rubio sabía que su padre lo quería y que jamás le haría daño, por lo que si los padres de sus amigos manifestaban tal osadía, el señor Malfoy se encargaría de persuadirlos.

no obstante, con forme fue creciendo los juegos en el jardín comenzaron a disminuir sustituyéndolos por las clases particulares destinadas a formarlo como el futuro líder de la familia Malfoy. Las corretizas por la mansión se convirtieron es estrictas clases para la formación adecuada de un alfa. Y entre regaños y correctivos, Draco fue adquiriendo una nueva habilidad; ahora, fingir que poco a poco fue perdiendo el carisma que todo niño alegre y libre emana no era un problema mayor para él. Sin embargo, esta formación rigurosa ―por la cual su padre aseguraba habían pasado todos los Malfoy líderes de la familia―, no doblegó su carácter rebelde. Afortunadamente como futuro alfa era bien aceptado que, en algunas ocasiones, al recibir alguna reprimenda, se manifestara en contra y tal vez un poco grosero. Por supuesto, Draco aprovechaba tal ventaja para pasarse de listo con sus profesores. Y le fue bien por un buen tiempo. Pero, a los dieciséis años, cuando llegó el momento de realizar su examen de asignación de segundo género su vida cambió radicalmente.

Todos en la familia Malfoy sabían que era un alfa, como lo habían sido todos los Malfoy desde las generaciones más antiguas, pero aun así debía realizar el examen como protocolo, ya que dicho papel era un documento que se solicitaba para el trámite de la identificación oficial y otros documentos importantes.

 _Castle Hill Hospital_ era el lugar donde la gente de mayor alcurnia enviaba a sus hijos para la realización de dicho examen. Draco aun recordaba el trato exclusivo y cuidadoso que había recibido al ser el futuro líder de la familia Malfoy. Además, en un hospital público tardaban en entregar los resultados varias semanas, sin embargo, en el caso del Castle Hill Hospital solo tenías que esperar un par de días.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse bastante nervioso en los días posteriores y era bastante absurdo puesto que él sabía de antemano que sería asignada como alfa. Pero dicen que los presentimientos siempre indican que se avecina un evento inesperado y catastrófico, y en el caso de Draco no fue diferente. Al pasar dos días de haberse sometido al examen, un sobre que contenía los resultados médicos llegó a la mansión.

Por su puesto, su padre, al ser el líder actual de la familia, era quién debía abrir dicho sobre. Draco y su madre simplemente se limitaron a observar mientras su padre rasgaba el sobre, sacaba las hojas y comenzaba a leer.

Permanecieron expectantes unos minutos ante el silencio de su padre, pero el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Draco, cuando vio que el rostro de Lucius se coloreaba de rojo y el aroma de sus feromonas cambiaba.

― Esto debe ser un error ―gimió su padre caminando hacia el teléfono. Descolgó la bocina y marcó rápidamente diez dígitos. Draco sintió que su estómago comenzaba a retorcerse, a pesar de que su madre estaba sosteniendo su mano y la apretaba suavemente intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad.

Lucius comenzó a hablar con alguien, al decir que quería hablar con "Smith", el rubio menor constató que a partir de ese momento nada iba a resultar bien en su vida. Smith, era el apellido del director del hospital, a quien por cierto Lucius comenzó a reclamarle por su ineptitud, argumentando que los resultados de su hijo que habían hecho llegar eran erróneos.

― Vamos Draco, volveremos al hospital ―anunció el rubio mayor caminando a la salida, Draco lo siguió por inercia, aunque realmente no deseaba eso, sus instintos le decían que se avecinaba un problema.

Corrió tras su padre siguiéndolo hasta la limusina, posteriormente viajaron en silencio, Draco deseaba preguntarle a su padre cual era la razón por la que estaban volviendo al hospital, pero no se atrevió y terminó por guardarse la angustia para sí mismo.

Ya en el hospital fue sometido nuevamente al examen médico y al salir, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que apareciera el director Smith con un sobre en la mano izquierda.

― Cedí a tu petición por respeto y agradecimiento hacia la familia Malfoy, pero te seguro Lucius, que en este hospital jamás se cometen errores.

Lucius prácticamente le arrancó el sobre de la mano y se apresuró a sacar los resultados. Esta vez el rubio mayor dirigió la mirada a su hijo. Quien quiso desaparecer en ese momento, al ver los ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos llenos de decepción y rabia. El olor de sus feromonas no mejoró. Lo cual indicaba que se avecinaba una tormenta.

― Volvamos a la mansión ―anunció, y sin despedirse del director caminó hacia la limusina. Draco le lanzó un rápido asentimiento al hombre mayor por simple respeto y siguió a su padre lo más apresuradamente que pudo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Lucius no tardó ni dos segundos en propinarle una brutal cachetada que lo hizo caer sobre el frio mármol.

― ¡Lucius qué has hecho! ―Narcissa corrió hacia Draco, se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras liberaba feromonas tranquilizantes y trataba de descubrir que tan brutal había sido el golpe.

― No me recrimines mujer ―respondió el hombre con severidad―. A quien debes recriminarle es a ese inmundo ser que tienes entre tus brazos ―la rubia giró a verlo con rencor.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué te expresas así de tu hijo? ―cuestionó mientras frotaba su mano sobre la espalda del rubio menor.

Draco mantenía la cabeza gacha, estaba bastante asustado y las feromonas de su madre no ayudaban. Pero como iban a ayudar si esta era la primera vez que su padre lo golpeaba, que incluso se molestaba en serio con él y por ende, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

― Esa escoria no es mi hijo, un Malfoy jamás ha engendrado perras omegas.

La expresión de Narcissa cambió, ya no estaba enojada con su esposo, ahora estaba aterrorizada. No es que para ella pareciera incorrecto o un abominable error que su hijo fuera un omega, lo que le aterrorizaba es lo que Lucius sería capaz de hacer con tal de borrar esa _mancha_ en su linaje.

― ¿No vas a decir nada querida Narcissa? ―cuestionó con ironía. La rubia no se atrevió a responder―. Eso pensé ―y se dio la vuelta dejando a Draco y Narcissa aun arrodillados.

― Madre, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Narcissa al fin pudo ver el fuerte moretón que se formó en la mejilla de su hijo. La tocó suavemente, intentando no provocarle más dolor, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar, pero ella parpadeó repetidas veces para no permitirlo.

― Ven conmigo ―dijo la rubia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y subieron a las habitaciones del muchacho. Una vez allí, ella explicó:

― No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Seguramente tu padre reducirá la herencia que te designó cuando naciste, pero no te preocupes. Yo también recibí una pequeña fortuna cuando mi madre murió. Tú eres mi heredero universal, así que no estarás desamparado.

Draco quería decir que estaba bien, que con eso era más que suficiente para que el terror y las preocupaciones se disiparan, pero la realidad es que no, no se sentía ni un poco tranquilo. La gran decepción que vio en su padre menguó en su rebeldía haciendo que su poca valentía mermara. De todos modos, trató de sonreír y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Ella correspondió y al separarse le proporcionó un par de besos en las mejillas.

― Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

Draco asintió.

Pero tal como lo esperaba, en vez de mejorar, todo empeoró.

Los días pasaron y en la cabeza de Draco solo había una pregunta que iba y venía una y otra vez, _¿Por qué soy omega?_ , era tan difícil para él comprenderlo puesto que sus padres eran alfas y sus abuelos también y los abuelos de los abuelos. No existían registros de un omega en el linaje Malfoy, tampoco en el linaje Black.

A su vez, su padre había dejado de hablarle. Cada que se encontraban en los pasillos o en la mesa del comedor el alfa actuaba como si solo existiera Narcissa y los sirvientes.

Y la situación empeoró mucho más.

Un par de días después su padre lo llamó al despacho con urgencia y al ser un llamado urgente no tardó en ir a la planta baja. Nivel donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre.

Abrió la puerta, no sin antes llamar y recibir la autorización para entrar.

― Draco, has sido comprometido con el líder de la casa Lestrange ―el omega se sintió mareado, un fuerte malestar comenzaba a instalarse en su estómago―, ya he hecho todos los preparativos. El fin de semana vendrá a conocerte, por ello necesito que para ese momento sepas comportarte como un ser de tu condición lo requiere.

El rubio menor apretó las manos en puños, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, pero a pesar del dolor que eso le provocaba, toda su atención estaba centrada en la ira que sentía hacia su padre. Porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaban los "preparativos", a él se lo había explicado numerosas veces.

Si hubiera sido alfa, como todos suponían hasta hace un par de días, su padre habría visitado a las familias con un miembro omega. Hablaría con los padres de estos y con quien considerara que valía la pena unir a Draco arreglaría un compromiso.

Puesto que nadie sabía que su segundo genero era omega, Draco conjeturó que su padre había ido directamente con los Lestrange para ofrecer un buen negocio, desde hace varios meses había manifestado querer asociarse con ellos. Por eso la rabia se apoderó de los sentidos del omega y ahora no deseaba otra cosa más que gritarle a su padre que no lo haría, que jamás se casaría con un viejo decrepito y desagradable, pero se contuvo, se contuvo porque tenía miedo y porque sabía que como omega su deber era acatar lo que su padre le ordenara. Ya no había consideraciones, ya no habría más privilegios.

― Como he desperdiciado mi dinero educándote como alfa ―continuó diciendo su padre―, no tienes la instrucción que se requiere, pero ya he contratado a alguien que se encargará de al menos enseñarte lo esencial. Así, cuando venga Lestrange no me pondrás en mayor vergüenza. ¿Has comprendido?

Draco asintió.

― Bien, retírate, no quiero verte.

Con el permiso otorgado, Draco salió huyendo de allí, subió rápidamente las escaleras y corrió por el largo pasillo hasta las habitaciones de su madre.

― MADRE ―gimió cuando ella le permitió entrar―, padre me ha prometido al líder de los Lestrange ―de inmediato vio la desaprobación en el rostro de su madre―. Madre, no quiero unirme a ese horrible hombre ―sollozó atemorizado, de inmediato la rubia lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido.

― No te preocupes, nada de eso va a pasar, tu madre se encargará de salvarte.

Y Draco le creyó, lo hizo porque necesitaba aferrarse a una esperanza, sin importar que solo fuera una manera de tranquilizarlo. E hizo bien, porque dos días después su madre llegó al salón donde estaba tomando sus clases para omega.

― Señora Pince ―llamó Narcissa―, las clases han terminado por hoy.

― Pero el señor Malfoy dijo...

― Sé lo que dijo el Señor Malfoy y también dijo que el guardarropa de Draco debe renovarse por completo, así que ahora mismo lo llevaré a la boutique. ¿Ha comprendido?

La mujer estaba en desacuerdo, pero aun así asintió.

― Vamos Draco ―Narcissa salió del salón, el rubio corrió tras ella.

Subieron a su habitación. Donde su madre cerró la puerta para asegurarse que nadie los escuchara.

― Prepara tus cosas, solo lo esencial ―señaló su madre sacando la maleta que usaban cuando se iban de vacaciones.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―cuestionó desconcertado.

― Te contaré en el camino, por ahora apresúrate, tu padre volverá en cualquier momento.

Draco tomó un par de mudas de ropa y algunos artículos de limpieza personal. Antes de que su madre cerrara la maleta volvió por algunos de sus libros favoritos y también los arrojó.

― Estoy listo ―exclamó, su madre lo guió hacia la parte trasera de la mansión donde un auto negro los esperaba.

― Tengo un primo que te ayudará. Te llevará a un lugar seguro.

Su madre no solía hablar de sus familiares más que lo necesario y solamente de los que se les consideraba los más importantes, así que comenzó a buscar en su memoria algún indicio, un pequeño recuerdo de algún primo de su madre que aun permaneciera vivo, pero antes de ahondar más en su mente su madre prácticamente lo arrojó al interior del auto.

― ¡Estarás seguro Draco, lo prometo! ―y antes de que el rubio pudiera despedirse el auto arrancó.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, no solo por el hecho de no haberse despedido, sino por la preocupación que sentía por su madre, ella se quedaría a enfrentar a Lucius y él no deseaba que le hiciera daño.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras el automóvil avanzaba, poco a poco recobró la compostura, pensando en que, si su madre estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, él haría todo lo posible por construirse un futuro adecuado. Un futuro feliz.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―cuestionó al chofer.

― A casa de su primo, señor ―respondió el hombre sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Draco trató de recordar nuevamente, pero no había nada en su mente, únicamente venía a su memoria Regulus Black, alguien que solía visitar la mansión cuando él era muy pequeño. Pero, ese primo había muerto hace cinco años.

― ¿Y quién es mi primo? ―el hombre soltó una carcajada como si el rubio hubiera dicho una broma.

― Lo siento, señor ―dijo al ver la expresión seria en el rubio por el espejo retrovisor―. Pensé que lo sabía.

Draco resopló.

― Hemos llegado ―informó el hombre estacionándose frente a una casa de fachada antigua―. ¿Por qué no lo averigua por usted mismo?

Bajó lentamente del auto y comenzó a subir los escalones paso a paso, de pronto, la puerta fue abierta, mostrando al fin el rostro de un hombre maduro, también poseía ojos frises, idénticos a los suyos, Draco comprendió que ese peculiar tono era característico de los Black. Su pelo era largo hasta los hombros y oscuro, una barba mal recortada se extendía desde sus patillas hasta el mentón.

― Draco Malfoy ―exclamó el hombre abriendo los brazos―, soy tu primo segundo, mi nombre es Sirius Black.

Draco no respondió, simplemente esperó a que el hombre continuara hablando.

― Muy bien, entra a la casa ―dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño, tal vez un poco decepcionado de no haber sido correspondido con el mismo ahínco. Llevó a Draco hasta un sofá viejo y apestoso y lo incitó a sentarse―. Tu madre me habló sobre tu situación. He decidido ayudarla solo por los recuerdos de nuestra niñez, pero no quiero problemas con Lucius Malfoy, es un ser cruel dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que quiere ―Draco tragó en seco al oír dicha afirmación―. Por eso es que te llevaré con Las Hermanas de la Caridad.

Draco giró a verlo de inmediato, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

― ¿Quiénes son esas hermanas de la caridad? ―cuestionó comenzando a sentir nuevamente miedo.

― No te preocupes. Es un ex convento, y se le quedó el nombre, pero en realidad es un centro de ayuda para los jóvenes en situación vulnerable; jóvenes en situación de calle, que han sufrido violencia familiar o de algún otro tipo.

Draco quería irse de allí. Se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó rumbo a la salida.

― Draco, tranquilízate ―Sirius se apresuró a interceptarlo―. Nada malo te ocurrirá allí, en cambio, si te a vagar por la calles Lucius te encontrará eventualmente.

― No quiero estar encerrado ―exclamó.

― No estarás encerrado, lo juro. En el centro se organizan salidas con mucha frecuencia y puedes entrar y salir de tu habitación sin que nadie te vigile. ¿Me crees?

Draco no quería hacerlo, pero el hecho de saber que su padre podría encontrarlo si se aventuraba a andar por las calles sin dinero le aterrorizaba lo suficiente como para ceder.

Asintió suavemente.

― No te preocupes, Draco, mi ahijado es el director del centro, te prometo que él se asegurará de que nada malo te suceda.

Y como Draco estaba aparentemente convencido, subieron nuevamente al automóvil y el chofer manejó por largo tiempo, el suficiente como para que incluso Draco se quedara dormido.

Cuando despertó fue solamente porque Sirius movió su hombro.

― Hemos llegado ―informó el hombre.

Draco se frotó los ojos y se removió bostezando. Miró hacia el exterior, se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido. Y mientras él inspeccionaba Sirius ya había bajado del auto y hablaba con un hombre anciano.

― ¡Vamos Draco, mi ahijado nos espera! ―animó el otro desde el exterior, Draco hizo una mueca y resopló frustrado antes de decidirse a bajar.

El chofer entregó el equipaje del rubio a un hombre del centro, Draco observó como este entraba al edificio sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius quien continuaba conversando con el anciano.

― Síguenos, Draco ―pidió mientras se adelantaba. Draco obedeció, los siguió de cerca atento a todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

El lugar parecía agradable, aunque todavía no se convencía de que estar encerrado en ese lugar era la mejor decisión, esperaría a ver como lo trataban y antes de que comenzaran a abusar de él solo por ser omega, buscaría la manera de enviarle una carta a su madre para informarle de dicha situación.

― Yo aquí me despido ―escuchó la voz del anciano―. Bienvenido a Las Hermanas de la Caridad, Draco ―dijo sonriéndole, Draco no correspondió.

― Todavía está un poco dormido ―dijo Sirius para justificar su insolencia.

El hombre asintió mostrándose comprensivo y se alejó por un largo pasillo.

― Draco, no seas grosero con la gente. Él solo quería hacerte sentir bienvenido.

A Draco no le interesó. Por eso no dijo nada al respecto.

Sirius tocó por fin la puerta que correspondía a la oficina del director del centro y abrió la puerta.

― Harry, hemos llegado ―exclamó alegre.

― ¡Padrino! ―escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil provenir del interior. Y extrañamente su curiosidad despertó―. Pasen.

Sirius giró a ver a Draco con una sonrisa y después entró a la oficina, Draco lo siguió.

Jadeó sorprendido al ver a un alto y fornido hombre que se acomodaba sus gafas redondas mientras sonreía ampliamente. Su cabello oscuro ondulado le daba un aire rebelde y sensual junto con la barba uniformemente recortada que adornaba su rostro; sus ojos eran de un verde como no existían otros. Su piel tostada sin duda aumentaba el atractivo. Draco en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había sentido tantas cosquillitas en el estómago al mirar a alguien y se cuestionó a qué se debía.

― Tú debes ser Draco ―dijo invitándolos a sentarse en las sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

Y Draco por primera vez en horas habló.

― Si, soy Draco Malfoy ―y sonrió.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al final se contuvo.

― Mucho gusto Draco, mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy el actual director de este centro, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes venir conmigo. Me aseguraré de que estés muy cómodo aquí.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior antes de agradecer tan excelente hospitalidad.

― Yo debo ir a recoger a Remus ―mencionó Sirius poniéndose de pie―. Me despido Draco, vendré a verte seguido, lo prometo ―también se despidió de Harry y salió de la oficina.

― Genial, entonces yo te mostraré tu habitación, ¿eso te parece bien? ―Draco sintió―. ¿Vamos?

Draco prácticamente saltó de la silla y caminó tras el moreno.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que vio al entrar y luego subieron por un ascensor hasta el piso tres.

― El ala este está destinada a omegas y betas y el ala oeste es para los alfas. En el centro fomentamos el respeto hacia el otro, pero aun así queremos ser precavidos.

Draco sonrió hacia Harry quien también le sonrió.

― Aquí esta, habitación 305. Tus cosas ya han sido traídas, la cena también debe estar esperando. Mañana enviaré a alguien para que te informe sobre los horarios y actividades que se realizan en el centro. ¿De acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ―respondió el rubio.

― Muy bien, entonces te dejo descansar.

Draco asintió y entró a la habitación. Jadeó al ver que era muy bonita, nada cercana a su habitación de la mansión, pero se veía bastante cómoda. Rápidamente corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer sonriendo feliz. Aunque en el fondo no se sentía feliz, hace unas cuantas horas había abandonado todo lo que conocía, a su madre, su padre y toda una vida como Malfoy. Pero la presencia de ese hombre, Harry Potter, hacía que su tristeza se fundiera en lo profundo y una llama ardiente se instalara en su vientre. Una llama que poco a poco fue creciendo y a mitad de la noche ya quemaba todo su cuerpo.

Se había quedado dormido en algún punto de la noche y solo despertó porque su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, sus pantalones pegajosos y sentía que su cuerpo se iba a quemar.

― ¡Oh, maldición! ―gimió mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo las cosas no mejoraron. El ano le palpitaba y la urgente necesidad de insertar algo allí para evitar sentir ese cosquilleo molesto que lo atormentaba acrecentaba a cada segundo. Agregado al tormento, su polla estaba rígida y dolorida.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente y entró una rubia, quien sirvió agua en un vaso y la acercó a sus labios.

― Tranquilo, estás en celo ―informó la joven mientras él bebía el agua.

 _¿En celo?_ , se preguntó el rubio y después todas las piezas encajaron. En efecto, el calor y la necesidad de ser llenado eran algunos de los síntomas del celo de un omega. Y esos olores que percibía como si las personas estuvieran a su lado... Realmente no creyó que se presentaría tan pronto. Usualmente, un omega tardaba uno o dos años, después de recibir sus resultados, en presentarse.

― Voy a traerte sabanas limpias y algunas cosas que necesitarás en los próximos días ―dijo ella mientras acariciaba su frente―. No tardaré.

Cuando la joven salió de la habitación, Draco se permitió dejar salir los gemidos que contuvo durante el tiempo que la rubia lo atendió. Después se dio la vuelta y frotó su pene contra las sábanas intentando menguar el dolor.

― Lo siento, tardé porque pasé a informarle al director.

Y Draco se corrió sobre las sábanas lanzando hilos e hilos de semen. La sola mención del alfa logró que su cuerpo llegara al orgasmo.

― Aquí hay comida, agua y sábanas limpias ―escuchó una vez sus oídos se aclararon.

Draco la ignoró por completo. El orgasmo anterior lo habían tranquilizado un poco, pero pronto los síntomas nuevamente volvieron. Frotar su polla contra las sábanas no era suficiente, así que de nuevo se recostó boca arriba y llevó sus propias manos hasta su erección y las envolvió comenzando a subir y bajar en seguida.

No escuchó en qué momento la rubia se retiró y tampoco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era sentir alivio.


	2. Dos

Cinco días después Draco por fin pudo salir de la habitación. El celo de un omega tiene una duración aproximada de cinco a siete días, Draco estaba agradecido de que el suyo durara lo menos posible. Se observó en el espejojoyero de pie que tenía en su habitación y jadeó impresionado al notar el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido su cuerpo. Continuaba siendo alto y su cabello rubio continuaba pulcramente recortado; por otro lado, su nariz respingona resaltaba sus pómulos y su piel blanquecina contrastaba naturalmente con sus ojos grises, los cuales parecía que ahora brillaban más de lo usual. Se pasó las manos por la cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, las cuales se habían ensanchado, un cambio natural en un omega masculino, después de todo poseían la capacidad de tener hijos. Se estiró de pies a cabeza y bostezó, después fue al baño y se lavó a consciencia, pensando en lo que había ocurrido los últimos cinco días. Todo lo que había escuchado sobre el celo de un omega era real, era un tormento pasarlo sin la ayuda de una pareja. Al estar completamente lucido reflexionó sobre lo que había ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a pasar por algo así, pero... necesitaba una pareja que le pudiera ayudar con su problema y afortunadamente, cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente presentable para salir de la habitación para ir a averiguar de qué se había perdido, el potencial candidato iba caminando en su dirección.

― Draco, me alegra verte ―dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa torcida.

Draco inmediatamente sonrió e inhaló el fuerte aroma a roble que el hombre despedía. Ese olor le gustaba.

― Igual me alegra verlo, señor Potter ―respondió, Harry comenzó a reír.

― Llámame Harry, por favor.

Draco no estab muy seguro de querer llamarlo "Harry", pero se guardó sus pensamiento, en cambio señaló casualmente:

― Veo que se ha rasurado la barba.

Harry sonrió y se frotó la barbilla.

― Si, en realidad el día que nos presentaron no estaba muy presentable que digamos. Había pasado toda la noche y parte del día trabajando, por eso yo... ―de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que para ser un alfa era bastante tierno y adorable.

El moreno por su parte decidió que era momento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme.

Draco negó.

― Estoy bien, me siento bien ―informó.

― Me alegro en verdad ―Draco decidió que su potencial candidato en realidad era el candidato definitivo. Iba a conquistar a ese hombre antes de un mes y no volvería a pasar ningún celo tormentoso―. Por protocolo debes hacerle una visita a nuestra médica ―señaló el alfa mientras el rubio divagaba.

Draco hizo un puchero, no quería ir con nadie, quería pasar el rato con Harry para tantear el terreno, pero tampoco quería parecer fastidioso así que accedió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

― Genial, te llevaré con ella.

Llegaron hasta el ala sur donde se encontraba el centro médico y el departamento psicológico.

― Te presento a Hermione Granger ―la mujer era una beta, pues el olor que despedía era bastante débil, tenía ojos marrones y su cabello era castaño, muy alborotado para el gusto de Draco, pero vestía bien y en general parecía atractiva, así que su desastre de cabello solo terminaba quedando en segundo plano.

― Hola Draco, Harry me informó que vendrías.

― Bueno, voy a dejarlos solos ―dijo Harry. Draco rápidamente se aferró a su brazo, Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, el rubio se sonrojó―. Tranquilo, Draco. Estás en buenas manos. Conocí a Hermione en la universidad de Oxford y puedo asegurarte que es una profesional.

Draco quería decir que no era por eso que lo detuvo, pero recordó que parecer débil ante un alfa despertaba sus instintos, tal vez eso ayudaría en su proceso de conquista.

― De acuerdo ―dijo con su voz en modo inocente.

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Draco giró a ver a Hermione, quien le esperaba con una sonrisa enorme.

― Muy bien, Draco, te haré una serie de preguntas, toma asiento.

Tres horas después Draco salió mareado y cansado. Caminó por los pasillos en dirección al ala este.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―un fuerte aroma a cítricos invadió sus fosas nasales, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién hablaba, quiso jadear al ver a un joven apuesto que lo miraba con preocupación―. Te ves pálido, ¿todo está bien? ¿Si gustas puedo acompañarte al servicio médico?

― Vengo de allá y es la causa de que me sienta así ―informó tratando de ser lo más educado posible. El joven sonrió.

― De acuerdo. Ehhh... aun así...

― ¿Me podrías decir cómo llego a la oficina del director?

El joven sonrió.

― Por supuesto, camina por todo el pasillo hasta...

― ¡Draco! ―el aludido reaccionó de inmediato a la voz de Potter―. No creí que Hermione tardaría tanto, debes tener hambre.

Draco sonrió de inmediato y asintió encantado.

― Oh, hola Cedric ―saludó al otro joven.

― Hola, Harry ―respondió con una sonrisa.

― Vamos Draco, te llevaré al comedor. Gracias por tu ayuda, Cedric ―dijo después y el rubio lo siguió encantado, estaba feliz de no tener que ser él quien buscara al otro alfa.

Mientras Draco engullía sus alimentos con Harry sentado frente a él, una joven rubia se acercó.

― Señor Potter, ¡Hola, Draco! ―saludó.

― Luna, es un gusto verte ―respondió Harry, Draco hizo un puchero y miró a la rubia con enojo, aunque ese enojo se desvaneció cuando reconoció a la mujer, su fuerte aroma a fresa era inconfundible; se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar que su primer orgasmo fue frente a ella, la situación empeoró cuando ella le sonrió e hizo que deseara meter su cabeza en una bolsa de papel.

«Luna es una de tus vecinas, su habitación es la 306 ―informó Harry.

― Estamos destinados a ser amigos ―dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Draco la miró parpadeando repetidas veces. Harry comenzó a reír.

― Estoy seguro de eso, Luna ―admitió tomando un panecillo―. Los dejaré para que se conozcan.

Y dicho eso se puso de pie y se alejó. Y Draco perdió su oportunidad de convivir con su alfa. Pero la conversación que inició Luna se volvió bastante interesante. Le habló sobre su padre, quien viajaba frecuentemente, razón por la cual ella se encontraba en el centro, ya que no podía vivir sola en su casa sin la presencia de un alfa. También le habló sobre las actividades que se hacían en el centro.

Había múltiples disciplinas en las que se podía especializar, ya que allí se impartían clases a todas las personas por igual y no se seleccionaban de acuerdo con su segundo género.

― Estudiaré fotografía ―dijo con seguridad―, siempre quise hacerlo, pero mi padre dijo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

― Pero tu padre no está aquí ―agregó Luna aplaudiendo. Ambos comenzaron a reír. En este punto para Draco era indudable, él y Luna iban a formar una excelente amistad. Pero mientras tanto, tenía que conquistar a su alfa, así que por la noche se pasó por la oficina del director.

Harry estaba escribiendo en la computadora cuando Draco entró.

― ¿Tienes algún problema, Draco? ―cuestionó el hombre sin apartar la mirada del monitor. Draco inhaló su aroma de roble y casi soltó un gemido.

― Señor Potter, me preguntaba si podría ayudarle a organizar su oficina. Desde el día que llegué noté que hay un ligero desorden.

Harry dejó de escribir y centró su atención en el rubio.

― Draco, es muy amable de tu parte, pero sería mejor que te enfocaras en estudiar alguna de las especialidades que se imparten aquí.

― Ya decidí que estudiaré fotografía, hace un rato fui a investigar los horarios y le pediré a Sirius que me envíe los materiales. Además, apoyaré en el área de lavandería. Y eso no me lleva más que un par de horas al día. Pero... ―y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar junto a Harry, se sentó en escritorio, todo movimiento realizado sin apartar la mirada de Potter― por las tardes puedo venir y ayudarle ―terminó con una radiante sonrisa―. ¿Por favor? ―agregó al no recibir respuesta.

― De acuerdo ―exhaló el moreno.

Draco sonrió, saltó del escritorio y corrió hacia la salida.

― Mañana estaré aquí a las tres en punto ―lanzó un beso al aire en dirección al moreno y salió de la oficina. Dejando al señor Potter muy sorprendido.

Y tal como lo prometió. Al día siguiente estaba en punto de las tres en la oficina del señor Potter.

― Muy bien, ayúdame a organizar esas carpetas ―y señaló un estante lleno de carpetas color verde―. Organízalas por año de registro, por favor.

Draco asintió entusiasmado y se puso manos a la obra, estuvo trabajando un buen rato, tratando de hacer conversación, pero Potter estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, así que no le prestaba atención real. Draco resopló frustrado, pues su plan de pasar más tiempo con Harry para conquistarlo no estaba funcionado. Bueno, al menos la "charla" le había servido para saber que Potter tenía veinticinco años, no tenía una relación formal, que le gustaba mucho la tarta de melaza y que había estudiado medicina en Oxford.

De pronto, una idea surgió.

Empezó a acomodar una pila de carpetas que sostenía con uno de sus brazos. Se puso de puntitas intentando alcanzar uno de los niveles más altos y miró de reojo a Potter, este estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, por lo que dejó caer las carpetas.

Harry inmediatamente apartó la mirada.

― Lo siento, se me han caído cuando intentaba acomodarlas ―dijo el rubio fingiendo temor.

Harry se apresuró a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia él.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, te has lastimado? ―Harry lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

Draco negó con la cabeza y puso ojitos de cachorro.

― Soy tan torpe, lo siento señor Potter ―dijo haciendo un puchero.

― No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

― Voy a levantarlo ―dijo y antes de que Potter pudiera impedirle que lo hiciera se empinó dejando su culo al aire, justo frente al moreno.

Harry tragó saliva.

― Ah... te ayudo, Draco ―y rodeó al rubio para quedar del otro lado. Se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger las carpetas―. No te sobre esfuerces, no necesito que las termines de organizar ahora.

― No lo volveré a hacer ―dijo inocentemente, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, no se había perdido la expresión que puso el moreno cuando le dio una vista bastante panorámica de su trasero.

Después de eso volvieron cada uno a sus actividades. El primer paso fue dado y resultó ser un éxito.

En los días posteriores, Draco hizo acercamientos sutiles; rozó el brazo de Potter "accidentalmente", casi se cae de las escaleras cuando estaba acomodando unas carpetas en la parte más alta del estante para que Potter lo atrapara, y por supuesto rozó su pierna con la rodilla del alfa cuando se acercó para preguntarle algo, ¡Y funcionaba! Potter se ponía nervioso cada que un acercamiento así ocurría, incluso llegó a verlo sonrojado, pero nada más. Al mismo tiempo, conoció un poco más sobre el hombre; los padres de Harry habían muerto cuando era un bebé, así que había sido criado por su padrino, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin. La médica Granger era su mejor amiga junto con un tal Ron Weasley. Draco sabía que los Weasley eran ricos que se volvieron pobres en algún momento de la historia, por eso no eran más que plebeyos, pero decidió guardarse esa información para sí mismo.

No obstante, después de dos semanas de estar coqueteando y no lograr nada concreto decidió que debía hacer algo radical, de lo contrario Potter jamás daría el primer paso. El celo llegaría en una semana y no podía darse el lujo de pasar cinco días de tormento nuevamente, es que... simplemente no era bueno para lidiar con el dolor.

Decidió que lo haría el fin de semana, Potter usualmente trabajaba hasta tarde los viernes porque el sábado se iba a su casa, de la cual Draco aún desconocía su ubicación. Todo se prestó perfectamente para llevar a cabo su plan. Pues cuando llegó a la oficina de Potter, Sirius y otro hombre castaño de ojos color miel se encontraba junto a él.

Al principio creyó que todo se había ido al carajo. Hizo un puchero y entró a la oficina.

― Draco ―Sirius sonrió al verlo―, Harry me ha dicho que te portas muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Draco quiso rodar los ojos. Olisqueó ligeramente para detectar el aroma de Harry. Pues en la habitación había tres aromas; chocolate, sándalo y roble. Draco constató lo que ya sabía, la persona que venía con él era su pareja, un omega.

― Gracias Sirius ―respondió tratando de parecer un buen niño.

― Draco, él es Remus mi...

― Pareja ―completó el rubio.

― Supimos que ya te has presentado ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ―manifestó el tal Remus. Draco hizo una mueca.

― Hace dos semanas ―reveló.

― Oh, Draco, fue inmediato a tu ingreso ―agregó Sirius preocupado.

― Pero todo está bien, Hermione le ha realizado un examen médico completo y dice que es normal.

― Entonces me siento más tranquilo ―respondió Sirius con una sonrisa―. Y ahora la razón de mi visita ―el hombre buscó dentro de su chaqueta de cuero―. Esto, tú madre la ha enviado ―y le entregó un sobre a Draco.

El rubio sonrió encantado y se apresuró a abrirla, dejando a los adultos conversar.

Su sonrisa creció al saber que su madre estaba bien y que su padre, a pesar de haberlo buscado por cielo y tierra, aun no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

― ¡En un momento regreso! ―exclamó y salió corriendo de la oficina rumbo a su habitación. Tomó una hoja de papel y pluma y rápidamente garabateó una respuesta a su madre, donde le informaba que se encontraba bien y que era muy feliz en el centro. Que todos eran muy amables y atentos y que ya tenía una mejor amiga. Después volvió a la oficina y le pidió a Sirius que la entregara a su madre.

― Lo haré en cuanto pueda ―aseguró el hombre.

― Te ves muy feliz ―señaló Harry una vez Sirius y Remus se retiraron.

Draco asintió, no podía dejar de sonreír así que era bastante obvio que estaba muy feliz.

― Mi madre dice que se encuentra bien y asegura que mi padre no tiene ni idea de dónde estoy. ¿No es magnífico? ―exclamó.

― Lo es ―respondió Harry también sonriendo.

Y entonces se quedaron viendo. Un ambiente de atracción y deseo se materializó en el ambiente. Y Draco supo que era su oportunidad. Dio unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar a Harry, se subió a su regazo y lo besó.

El moreno al principio quedó sorprendido y congelado. Draco se separó levemente y lo miró a los ojos, retiró lentamente los lentes y los colocó sobre el escritorio sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Potter, como el moreno no lo alejaba decidió que estaba bien besarlo nuevamente. Y así lo hizo. Besó a Potter, quien poco a poco comenzó a corresponder.

Primero colocó las manos en la cintura del rubio, luego movió los labios suavemente y deslizó la lengua hacia afuera hasta que tocó los labios del contrario. Presionó sobre ellos hasta que se abrieron e introdujo la lengua provocando que el omega exhalara un jadeo.

Continuaron besándose por largo rato, sus labios se sentían hinchados y la saliva comenzaba a humedecer sus barbillas. La erección del alfa correctamente acomodada en el trasero del rubio.

― Draco, yo... sé lo que has estado haciendo ―comenzó a hablar una vez se separaron y antes de que el rubio atacara su boca nuevamente―. Todos esos coqueteos.

Draco sintió pánico. ¿Harry iba a rechazarlo?

― ¡Oh! Tranquilo ―y sintió las grandes manos del alfa acariciar su espalda―. Creo que has olvidado que los alfas podemos oler cuando un omega se encuentra asustado, feliz, triste o cualquier tipo de emoción. Y tú pequeño bribón no sentías miedo el día que tiraste las carpetas.

Draco iba a decir algo para defenderse, pero Potter lo cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

― No te voy a mentir, me encantas, desde el momento que entraste a esta oficina desee empinarte sobre el escritorio y follarte hasta que no pudieras pensar en nadie más que en mí ―Draco sintió que su corazón ardía―, pero esto está mal. Tu eres menor de edad. Yo soy mucho mayor que tú.

Este era el punto de quiebre, Draco sabía que tenía que hacer o decir algo correcto para que Harry cayera.

Comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente, logrando que su trasero se frotara contra la erección del alfa.

― Si es consensual no tiene nada de malo ―jadeó antes de atrapar los labios del alfa con los suyos. Y lo logró, Harry se dejó llevar. Desabrochó la camisa del rubio y rompió el beso para llevar su boca a los pequeños y rozados pezones lo cuales lamió y succionó con gula. Draco se arqueó y gimió dejándose llevar por las excitantes sensaciones.

Mientras la boca de Harry se ocupaba de comerse los pezones del rubio, sus manos se encargaron de bajar los apretados pantalones que a Draco le gustaba usar.

― ¡Ah! ¡Harry! ―gimió al sentir uno de los dedos del moreno introducirse en su ano. Esta era la primera vez que algo entraba allí, ni siquiera en su primer celo se había atrevido a experimentar con sus dedos u otro tipo de artefacto. Al sentir como el dedo de Harry entraba y salía provocando un sonido lascivo de su flujo los dedos de sus manos se apretaron sobre la camisa del alfa, logrando formar arrugas en la tela.

― Tranquilo, bebé. Te tengo ―susurró el moreno antes de aferrarse al cuello pálido del rubio y comenzar a succionar la piel.

Draco sentía que se iba a desmayar, el dedo de Potter fue acompañado de otro y de nuevo, el moreno comenzó a jugar con su ano mientras se encargaba de enrojecer sus pezones. Lo único que el rubio podía hacer en ese momento era aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa del alfa porque era la única manera en que sentía que no perdería la cordura. Un tercer dedo fue introducido en él, lo que provocó que soltara un fuerte jadeo, posiblemente, si alguien iba pasando los escucharía, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba, ni siquiera pensaban en la posibilidad.

― ¿Estás listo para recibir la polla de papi? ―cuestionó el moreno una vez consideró que el ano de Draco estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para recibirlo.

_Entrégate a tu papi en todos los sentidos._

Draco asintió apresurado.

―Si, si ―jadeó―. Te quiero, te necesito.

― Eres tan lascivo, me pones muy cachondo ―declaró el moreno feliz de haber encontrado una pareja tan dispuesta.

Sacó sus dedos del ano del rubio y los llevó a su boca para lamerlos lentamente, Draco observó con aprobación dicha acción.

― Sabes delicioso ―declaró. Draco sonrió contento.

Harry se apresuró a desabrochar sus pantalones y sacó su enorme erección, la cual ya palpitaba de dolor, necesitaba entrar en el bonito rubio y no podía aguantar más.

Draco abrió la boca impresionado al ver tamaño pene que estaba a punto de recibir, por un segundo se preguntó si _eso_ realmente iba a entrar en él sin matarlo.

― No tengas miedo, bebé ―susurró Harry besando dulcemente sus labios―. Papi lo hará con cuidado.

Draco asintió de acuerdo, confiaba en Harry, hasta ahora no había hecho nada que él no deseara y tampoco le había hecho daño.

Harry levantó un poco al rubio y alineó su pene en el ano con cuidado.

― Respira hondo ―dijo antes de dejar caer al rubio sobre su polla. Draco soltó un grito el cual liberó todo el aire que había inhalado―. ¡Respira, bebé! Trata de relajarte.

Draco sintió e intentó hacerlo, pero el pene de Harry era tan grande que sentía nunca lo lograría, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Harry las lamió todas.

― Y-ya, Ha-Harry, me siento-mejor ―Harry besó su boca una vez más mientras lo incitaba a subir lentamente. Cuando sintió que la cabeza de su polla llegaba al borde hizo que callera nuevamente.

― Hazlo lento o rápido ―indicó―como tú quieras hacerlo ―Draco asintió e imitó los movimientos que anteriormente le había enseñado. Se impulsó hacia arriba y se dejó caer sobre el erecto pene, lo repitió un par de veces de manera insegura, hasta que tocó algo en su interior, un punto que le hizo soltar un obsceno jadeo y le hizo ver luces de colores. Quería volver a sentirlo, continuamente, entonces aceleró los movimientos.

― ¿Me es-estoy mo-movi-endo bien? ―preguntó cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Harry también había cerrado los ojos y los mantenía fuertemente apretado, eso le preocupó, tal vez no lo estaba haciendo correctamente, pero el moreno asintió.

― Oh si, definitivamente lo haces perfecto ―jadeó―. Si no supiera que tu culito era inmaculado antes de que mi polla entrara allí me pondría celoso.

Draco comenzó a reír y acercó sus labios a la boca de Harry para pedir un beso fogoso, el cual le fue otorgado de inmediato.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose mientras Draco cabalgaba a Harry por unos minutos más; Draco no resistió lo suficiente, el golpe contante en ese punto especial le hizo llegar al orgasmo casi de inmediato.

Poco después Harry roció un hilo de semen caliente y espeso dentro de Draco.

El omega se dejó caer sobre Harry quien lo abrazó suavemente y frotó círculos en su espalda. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se recuperaran. Una vez que sus energías volvieron, Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse Harry lo ayudó a limpiarse, luego también se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta, Harry lo siguió.

El silencio continuaba y el rubio deseaba que se rompiera. No quería que ser solo sexo casual, en serio quería que Potter lo ayudara durante su celo y si, también una relación.

― Harry ―llamó a pesar de que sentía pánico― digo, Señor Potter... ―el dedo índice del moreno tocó sus labios evitando que continuara hablando.

― Papi ―susurró el hombre y presionó un beso corto en sus labios―, dime papi.

Draco se quedó congelado por unos segundos. 

― Si... papi ―exhaló unos segundos después, Harry sonrió y volvió a presionar otro beso en sus dulces labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Consideran que Draco es un loquillo? Continúo preguntándome eso.


	3. Tres

Ya que era viernes por la noche y al día siguiente no tenían actividades, Draco y Luna decidieron organizar una pijamada.

― Hueles al señor Potter ―declaró la rubia olisqueando el aire.

Draco se sonrojó y se olisqueó "disimuladamente", Luna era tan peculiar y entre su peculiaridad destacaba su brutal honestidad.

― Solo debes frotarte bien cuando te bañes y nadie se dará cuenta ―eso fue el colmo, Draco se tiró sobre la cama y ocultó la cara entre las almohadas─. ¿Pasa algo malo? ─se acercó al rubio y frotó su espalda con preocupación.

Draco negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba bastante avergonzado; que Luna percibiera el aroma de Potter solo implicaba que sabía la razón por la que olía así. Por supuesto, Luna era mayor y se supone tenía un novio llamado Neville con el que seguramente había hecho "cosas", pero eso no evitaba que sintiera vergüenza. Y además había otra razón... ¿Qué pensaría Luna sobre él metiéndose con un hombre mucho mayor?

─ ¿No me juzgas por estar con Potter? ─preguntó, su cara todavía se ocultaba con la almohada por lo que Luna apenas si lo alcanzó a escuchar.

La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que Draco no podía verla.

─ El señor Potter es una persona muy gentil, a pesar de ser un alfa no se siente superior a los demás y es muy amable con todos. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Ya me imagino a sus bebés, rubios o tal vez morenos, con los ojos grises o verdes, muy adorables.

Luna desvió la mirada hacia la pared, dejándose llevar por su imaginación. Mientras tanto, Draco se sentó sobre la cama, observando a Luna con asombro.

─ ¿Has dicho bebés? ─Luna lo miró sonriente.

─ Si, Draco. ¿Cuántos bebés quieres tener con el señor Potter?

Draco jamás pensó en dicha posibilidad. De hecho, ni siquiera eran una pareja formal, a pesar de todo lo que ya habían hecho. Se sintió acongojado por eso y se cuestionó. ¿Qué quería él de Potter? Solo su compañía en sus periodos de celo o deseaba algo más... pareció que Luna vio en su expresión el conflicto por el que estaba pasando porque agregó:

─ No te preocupes, estoy segura de que el señor Potter también te ama.

No, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Todo lo había interpretado al revés, pero, dejando eso de lado. Luna había mencionado una palabra en la que ni por error habría pensado. "¡AMOR!"

Tal vez sería una perdida de tiempo explicarle que él no estaba enamorado de Potter, así que decidió arrojarle una almohada y comenzar una guerra.

Al día siguiente se despertó de muy buen humor. Fue a clases y pasó por la lavandería antes de ir a la oficina de Harry. Al llegar a la oficina de Potter, este lo tomó por las caderas y comenzó a frotar su enorme polla con la del omega.

Draco gimió al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Se aferró a la camisa del moreno cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

― Bebé ―gimió Harry―, papá necesita que lo atiendas.

La polla del rubio se endureció al escuchar aquellas palabras.

― ¿Lo harás? ¿Atenderás a papi? ―cuestionó el hombre antes de apoderarse del lóbulo de una de sus orejas y comenzar a lamerlo, Draco asintió esperando que el alfa recibiera la respuesta―. Arrodíllate.

Draco obedeció. Se puso de rodillas, su rostro quedó frente a la erección atrapada dentro de unos pantalones negros. Es evidente que Draco jamás había hecho una felación, pero Harry estaba muy decidido a instruirlo.

― Baja la cremallera con tu boca ―ordenó mientras se recargaba en el escritorio. Draco se acercó e hizo lo que le ordenó. Le constó algo de trabajo, pero al final logró deslizarlo hacia abajo con los dientes―. Eres un buen niño, lo has hecho muy bien ―Draco se sintió feliz por el cumplido―. Ahora libera mi polla, no uses las manos ―agregó al ver que el rubio tenía la intensión de usar las manos.

Draco frotó la barbilla en la dura erección del alfa, subió hasta que su boca llegó al borde de los calzoncillos y raspando sus dientes en la piel tostada logró morder el resorte de la prenda, con dificultad la jaló hacia abajo. Hicieron falta varios intentos hasta el rubio lo logró.

― Eres tan habilidoso Draco ―alagó nuevamente el moreno―. Ahora, mete mi polla en tu boca y juega con ella usando tu lengua y tus labios.

Draco abrió grande la boca e introdujo la punta del pene, el cual tocó su lengua. Harry soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

El rubio trató de tragar todo el miembro de una vez, logrando únicamente atragantarse, comenzó a toser e inclinó la cabeza hacia el piso, lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas.

― Solo... hazlo con-calma ―jadeó Potter.

Draco lo intentó nuevamente.

Esta vez lo hizo más despacio y siendo más cuidadoso. Succionó la punta de miembro y pasó la lengua por el borde.

― Eso es, Draco, tu boca es maravillosa ―Draco se emocionó y comenzó a jugar con el pene como él creía que era adecuado. Los fuertes gemidos y palabras de aceptación del moreno le indicaron que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y cuando Potter llevó una mano a la cabeza del rubio y estrujo su cabellera platinada anticipó que la venida de Potter se rociaría dentro de su boca, así que trató de concentrarse para lograr tragar todo.

Harry no tardó en avisar que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que se folló la boca de Draco sin restricciones, luego, los fuertes chorros de su venida se rociaron en la boca del omega. Quien trató de tragarlo todo, pero aun así varias gotas se derramaron por la comisura de sus labios.

― Gracias bebé, lo has hecho muy bien―alabó Harry mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, tomó un pañuelo de papel y comenzó a limpiarle la boca.

 _Papi debe ser cariñoso y dulce si su bebé se porta bien_ y Draco se había portado muy bien.

Después de la primera felación oficial de Draco pasaron otros momentos de besuqueos y masturbaciones mutuas en la oficina de Potter, pero Draco cada vez se sentía más caliente, sabía que su celo estaba por llegar y ni siquiera había tocado el tema con Harry.

Después de clases y su tiempo en la lavandería corrió a la oficina de su alfa. Abrió la puerta y cerró con seguro una vez estuvo dentro. Caminó hacia su alfa y se subió a su regazo para darle un beso apasionado.

― Te extrañé ―dijo una vez se separaron.

Harry sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del rubio.

― Yo también.

Draco también sonrió.

Se volvieron a besar por otros cinco o tal vez diez minutos. Luego Draco consideró que ya era momento de hablar.

― Papi, quiero hablarte sobre algo.

Harry asintió animándolo a continuar.

― Verás... en cualquier momento iniciará mi celo y me preguntaba si lo pasarías conmigo.

Harry gruñó.

― No, no puede ser ―Draco iba a protestar, pero continuó hablando―. Draco, bebé, sabes que el celo de un omega es algo muy íntimo, algo que solo debes compartir con la persona que ames y con la que desees pasar el resto de tu vida. Porque durante el celo, el alfa puede llegar a embarazar al omega o aún peor, el omega corre el riesgo de ser marcado por el alfa sin siquiera desearlo de verdad.

Draco hizo un puchero.

― Pero eso no importa, porque yo solo te quiero a ti y tú solo me quieres a mí.

Harry negó.

― Por favor, papi ―rogó el menor usando su tono de voz provocativa, al no recibir la reacción esperada se bajó del regazo del moreno y se arrodilló frente a él, abrió los pantalones oscuros y sacó el miembro flácido, el cual comenzó a masajear logrando que se pusiera duro en pocos segundos.

― Draco ―quiso reprenderlo.

― Papi, por favor, te lo suplico, quiero pasar mi celo contigo ―dijo mirándolo desde abajo con los ojos vidriosos y una voz de niño inocente, después abrió grande la boca y se tragó el miembro del alfa.

Al finalizar, Harry estaba tan saciado que asintió.

Draco sonrió triunfal.

― Gracias, papi ―dijo en tono inocente, pero de inocente no tenía nada. Por su parte, cuando el raciocinio del alfa estaba recuperado se reprendió por haber aceptado y se prometió que sin importar las circunstancias no pasaría el celo con Draco.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba escrito. Por lo que la vida puede dar sorpresas bastante inesperadas.

Y así, el celo de Draco llegó. Fue durante su clase de historia del arte. Comenzó a sentirse caliente, sus pantalones se empaparon y la fuerte necesidad de tener a Harry con él lo dominaron.

El profesor a cargo de la asignatura ordenó a dos compañeros omega que lo llevaran a su habitación.

Pero Draco negó, no podía ir a su habitación, porque entonces Harry no podría reunirse con él.

― No se preocupen, yo subiré solo ―pidió separándose de sus compañeros―, los chicos parecieron indecisos, pero terminaron por aceptar. Volvieron a la clase y Draco se desvió a la oficina de Harry.

No llamó a la puerta, solo abrió.

― Papi, ayúdame ―gimoteó Draco una vez el aroma del alfa llegó a sus fosas nasales.

― Draco, oh, Dios ―Harry rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hasta él―. Te llevaré a mi habitación ―Harry tenía una habitación en el ala norte, donde solía quedarse a dormir cuando el exceso de trabajo o el cansancio lo sobre pasaban.

Tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y subió al piso superior. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y llevó al rubio hasta su cama, donde lo depositó cuidadosamente.

─ Aquí estarás a salvo, tú solo encárgate de todo... ─no podía soportarlo, Draco lo atraía con tanta intensidad que estaba a nada de perder el control.

─ ¡Alfa, quédate conmigo! ─Harry sintió incómodamente como su erección se presionaba contra sus pantalones y fuerte jadeo escapó de sus labios─. ¡Harry, por favor, no me dejes solo, no quiero volver a sentir dolor! ─algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del rubio. Harry no podía permitir que Draco sufriera, así que cedió depositando un ligero beso en los labios del omega.

― Tranquilo bebé, en un momento vuelvo ―y regresó a la oficina para informar a Hermione que se ausentaría unos días y necesitaba que Remus fuera para cubrirlo.

Tomó las bolsas de alimento y las botellas que había guardado y regresó a la habitación.

Su erección se disparó al entrar, ya que sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas con el dulce olor a miel y canela. Y casi sintió que llegaba al orgasmo, con solo la vista que tenía frente a él.

Draco estaba completamente desnudo, introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su erección. Tenía la boca abierta por lo fuertes gemidos que soltaba y su columna arqueada solo aumentaban la imagen indecente.

Se desvistió en tiempo récord y subió a la cama.

― Sabes Draco ―susurró mientras se posicionaba sobre Draco, quien abrió las piernas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos―, no debes tocarte sin permiso de papi ¿Me has escuchado? ―Draco asintió, no estaba concentrado realmente, lo único que le urgía en ese momento era llenarse de la polla de su alfa―, como mi bebé debes pedir permiso para tocar tus lindas y excitantes partes íntimas. ¿Has comprendido?

― ¡Si Alfa! ―gimoteó el omega―. Por favor, alfa, papi, te necesito.

Al escuchar el ruego del rubio, Harry guardó el suceso para después. Tal vez castigaría a su bebé propinándole unas buenas nalgadas, eso sonaba bien, pero por ahora su deber como alfa y como papi era cuidar de su omega por los siguientes cinco días. Así que, como el buen alfa que era, se alejó de Draco, lo tomó de las caderas y lo giró en un solo movimiento. Levantó el trasero del omega y jadeó al ver la mancha translucida que goteaba de entre las redondas nalgas. Se colocó en una posición cómoda y lamió todo el lubricante natural que encontró a su paso.

El omega sollozó y empinó aún más el trasero para darle un mejor acceso. Harry estuvo agradecido, así que lo compensó abriendo las nalgas e introduciendo su boca para llegar al lubricado ano.

Draco gritó y se arqueó brutalmente, su elástica columna llegó a la posición de "U", Harry continuó lamiendo y succionando, jugando con esa parte intima hasta que el rubio comenzó a sollozar y pedir, rogar, suplicar por la polla de su alfa. Harry tampoco podía esperar más, así que se alineó con el omega y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Follaron como locos. Harry propinando firmes y fuertes estocadas a Draco. Draco apretaba las sábanas con fuerza. Los jadeos y el sonido del chapoteo que creaba el pene del alfa frotándose dentro de la lubricada cavidad, junto con las enormes bolas del alfa golpeando el trasero pálido eran los únicos sonidos que gobernaban en la habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo. Draco se dejó caer totalmente sobre la cama, Harry cayó sobre él. Estaban sudados y manchados de sus flujos, hacía demasiado calor y la posición en la que se encontraban era incomoda. Pero aun así permanecieron allí, por largo, largo tiempo.

Cuando Draco despertó, Harry estaba acariciando sus pezones. El rubio se giró para darle la espalda, fue su reacción al sentir que los pezones le ardían, pero eso solo provocó que el alfa decidiera penetrarlo nuevamente. Esta vez, en posición de cucharita. Draco soltó un fuerte gemido. Las embestidas del moreno no se hicieron esperar, pero con la poca fuerza y raciocinio que le quedaba le pidió que se detuviera, por supuesto, Harry lo hizo de inmediato y cuestionó preocupado:

― ¿Te he lastimado? 

Draco negó con la cabeza y se giró lentamente.

― Yo... quiero montarte.

Harry estuvo feliz con la sugerencia. Se acomodó en la cama, de tal manera que su espalda se recargara con las almohadas y atrajo al omega en un movimiento, sentándolo a horcadas sobre sus muslos. 

De inmediato, Draco se colocó en una posición donde pudiera rozar su entrada con la erección del alfa y de un solo movimiento se penetró a sí mismo.

El moreno llevó sus manos a las caderas del rubio para ayudarlo con los movimientos; Draco gemía y se retorcía cada vez que la cabeza de la polla alcanzaba mayor profundidad, así que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos logrando que en poco tiempo ambos llegaran al climax.

Si Draco estuviera totalmente consciente se preguntaría como es que su cuerpo soportaba una follada tras otra, el cuerpo de un omega realmente era especial.

Harry los acomodó a ambos para que estuvieran cómodos. Draco soltó un suspiro cuando su próstata fue tocada, era de esperarse, el nudo de su alfa llenando su orificio para no permitir la salida del semen lo continuaba estimulando.

Ambos se relajaron y se quedaron dormidos, pero la actividad sexual se repitió una y otra vez; probaron diferentes posiciones de acuerdo con lo que el cuerpo de Draco podía soportar. Y al finalizar el celo, ambos se sentían realmente satisfechos.

Después de aquellos cinco intensos y fogosos días de celo, Draco pasó todas sus tardes siendo mimado por Harry. Y tal como el moreno lo había planeado, una vez finalizó el celo lo castigó propinándole unas buenas bofetadas a su respingado trasero. Si, tal vez para Draco pudo haber sido algo duro ser castigado por primera vez, e incluso cuestionó a qué se debía tal trato (no era bueno lidiando con el dolor). Harry lo abrazó y besó mientras acariciaba sus semi enrojecidas mejillas, y también le recordó lo que había dicho ese primer día de celo.

― ¡Pero yo estaba en celo! ―gritó Draco enfadado.

― Tu parte omega aún no se apropiaba de ti por completo ―argumentó el moreno.

― Pero estaba pensando en ti mientras me tocaba ―refutó el omega haciendo un puchero.

― Oh, bebé ―eso doblegó a Harry―. Pídeme lo que quieras.

― ¿Lo que yo quiera? ―cuestionó Draco sonriendo.

― Si, lo que tú quieras, bebé ―confirmó.

─ Llévame a conocer tu casa ─por supuesto que el moreno se mostró bastante sorprendido.

─ Por ahora no creo que esto sea posible ─Draco se acongojó─, pero te prometo que lo haré. Cuando tu padre deje de buscarte o en su defecto ya no tenga poder sobre ti ─el rubio se mostró un poco feliz─. Que tal si me pides otra cosa, algo que no implique salir de aquí.

― Quiero que me chupes ―sus ojos ladinos brillaron emocionados al ver que Harry reaccionaba positivamente.

― Por supuesto, papi chupará tu hermosa polla.

El rubio no tardó en ponerse de pie y presentar su erección, la cual fue succionada de inmediato.

A Draco le encantaba como se estaba desarrollando su relación con Harry, y entre las visitas de Sirius y Remus y las cartas de su madre, junto con la buena relación que formó con varios de los habitantes del centro y su gran amistad con Luna había olvidado por completo a su padre. Incluso, a pesar de que no le gustó mucho que Harry lo nalgueara la primera vez, algo en el acto lo excitaba, por eso se repitieron las ocasiones en que se recostó en el regazo del moreno y movió el culo al aire, incitándolo para que lo azotara. Y funcionó muy bien, pues a Harry le encantaba hacerlo, sin embargo, el alfa sabía que a Draco no le gustaba el dolor, así que siempre procuraba medir la fuerza con que lo azotaba con la intención de no lastimarlo de verdad.

No obstante, ese ánimo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Draco hizo un puchero, tenía la impresión de que cada día se veía más gordo y no le gustaba nada. Volvió a levantarse la camisa y se giró para observar su trasero lleno de grasa.

― Me veo gordo ―gimió frustrado. Y para el colmo le dolían los pezones, estaban más sensibles de lo común, tal vez se debía a que Harry los chupaba demasiado.

Suspirando resignado se acomodó la ropa y salió rumbo al área norte, donde se encontraban las aulas de clases. Tomó sus clases, pero no se sentía feliz, así que por la tarde, fue directamente a su habitación. Se sentía deprimido, extrañaba a su madre y su cuerpo en proceso de descomposición no le ayudaba a sobre llevar las emociones.

― ¿Draco? ―Harry entró a su habitación.

Draco se quedó dormido en algún punto de la tarde y como no había ido a la oficina, Harry había decidido hacerle una visita. El moreno sonrió y se recostó a su lado, cuando Draco se removió abrió los brazos para acomodarlo la rubia cabeza en su pecho.

Acarició los pelos platinados suavemente, pasando sus dedos entres las hebras.

― Harry ―gimoteó Draco.

Harry besó su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la oficina?

Draco se removió para ocultar su rostro en el cuello del alfa.

― Draco, bebé. Dime qué tienes ―cuando el rubio respondió "nada" agregó―: Bebé, recuerda que siempre debes decirle la verdad papi o de la contrario te castigaré.

Draco resopló. Harry solo lo estaba presionando un poco, pero en realidad el rubio sabía que su deber como alfa era ponerte atención; así, cuando se sintiera triste, desanimado o enojado, podía desahogarse con él. Harry estaría más que dispuesto a escucharlo y consolarlo.

― Me estoy poniendo feo ―confesó. Quiso ser honesto a pesar de que Harry siempre le repetía que debía tener confianza de sí mismo y de su cuerpo, porque para él, el cuerpo y la personalidad de Draco eran perfectos.

― ¡No, bebé! ¿Por qué dices eso? ―para ser justos, Harry también había notado ciertos cambios en el rubio. Estaba más suave y carnoso, además su trasero se estaba llenando de grasa, no podía negar que lo ponía muy excitado el nuevo cuerpo de joven, pero tampoco quería que su omega se sintiera miserable.

― Me estoy poniendo gordo ―comenzó a explicar― y mis pezones me duelen.

Harry dejó de acariciarlo y se separó ligeramente para mirarlo a la cara. Observó el rostro redondeado del rubio, mientras una certeza se implantaba en su mente.

― ¡Oh, Draco, amor mío! ―exhaló el moreno atrayendo a Draco para darle un largo beso―. Creo que sé lo que está ocurriendo, pero tendremos que hacerte una prueba para tener mayor certeza.

Draco no era tonto, de inmediato comprendió por dónde iban las conjeturas del alfa.

Por acto reflejo se llevó una mano al vientre y apretó suavemente.

― ¿Estoy esperando un bebé? ―cuestionó asustado. Harry se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo, frotó círculos en su espalda intentando reconfortarlo.

― Tranquilo, no te asustes, todavía no estamos seguros, además... ¿sería tan malo que estuvieras esperando un bebé?

Draco no podía pensar con claridad en el momento. Esta situación cambiaba radicalmente sus planes. Ahora era un omega inmaduro embarazado, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso. Aunque... los besos en su frente y mejillas le indicaron que no estaba solo, que su alfa estaba allí para él y lo apoyaría.

― Tengo que procesarlo ―confesó en un susurro.

Harry asintió, comprendía que para Draco no sería fácil una situación así, era joven y apenas estaba comenzando a conocer sobre la vida. A diferencia de él que ya había vivido nueve años más. Era lógico que a sus veinticinco años el formar una familia y establecerse era más normal.

― De acuerdo ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Draco negó.

― Quédate conmigo ―pidió acurrucándose. Si, quería procesar el posible embarazo, pero tampoco deseaba estar solo.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Harry fue a ver a Hermione y le pidió que le obsequiara una prueba de embarazo. Ella frunció el ceño, pero se la entregó. Después, Harry volvió a la habitación del rubio y se la entregó. Draco estaba inseguro, pero de todos modos fue al baño.

Pasaron largos veinte minutos antes de que Draco volviera y le entregara la prueba. El resultado era positivo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ―cuestionó temeroso y preocupado.

Draco sonrió.

― No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo si tú estarás conmigo.

― Por supuesto que si ―respondió el alfa atrayéndolo para besarlo y abrazarlo. Draco correspondió, lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Harry comenzó a preocuparse.

― Tranquilo, estoy bien. Es solo que... me siento muy feliz.

Harry volvió a besarlo.

Pero más tarde. Mientras Draco estaba en sus clases y Harry poniéndose a corriente con los donativos para el centro, Hermione entró a su oficina como una ráfaga.

― Dime para quién era esa prueba ―exigió.

Harry dejó a un lado todo para hablar con su amiga. Bueno, tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar, más valía comenzar a hablar con los más cercanos de inmediato.

― Era para Draco. Y ha dado positivo.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, y preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

― ¿Quién es el padre?

Por supuesto, Harry no respondió de inmediato.

― ¡Harry Potter, eres un idiota! ―Hermione solo decía malas palabras en momentos muy extremos, y este momento era extremo. Harry agachó la cabeza avergonzado―. Tú lo sabes, sabes que los omegas como Draco son más fértiles que el promedio y aun así la pasaste con él durante su celo.

― Pero al ser un omega masculino las probabilidades aún siguen siendo mínimas, mucho más si recientemente se ha manifestado.

― Harry, no puedes apelar a esa tontería, tu vida nunca se ha adaptado a la regla, si no a las excepciones. Una en un millón, pero muy posible...

De pronto se detuvo y miró fijamente a Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados lo inspeccionaron por varios segundos.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó asombrada―. ¿¡Estás consciente de todo lo que implica que hayas embarazado a Draco?

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un furioso rojo.

― No puedo creerlo ―ella negó con la cabeza―. ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

― Quiero a Draco en mi vida ―confesó―. Lo quiero en serio, me gusta mucho, es cierto, pero también lo amo. Me enamoré de su inocencia, su altanería y su picardía. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

― ¿Olvidaste que es mucho menor que tú?

Harry negó.

─ ¿Y qué harás con Lucius Malfoy? ¿De ese detalle si te has olvidado?

― No lo he hecho. Pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Draco cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero ahora que está esperando un cachorro mío, haré todos los trámites para que me traspasen la tutela. Sé que Lucius Malfoy es un hueso duro de roer, pero también yo tengo influencia política. No podrá conmigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

― Bien, llamaré a Ron ─dijo resignada. Es hora de que nos ayude.

Harry sonrió agradecido, sabía que, no importando la situación, él siempre podría confiar en su mejor amiga.


	4. Final

— ¡Qué! ¿Acaso has enloquecido! —gritó Sirius cuando Harry terminó de contarles que estaba con Draco y que esperaban un bebé.

— Tranquilízate Sirius —pidió Remus enviando feromonas tranquilizantes hacia su pareja con la intención de relajarlo.

Sirius resopló frustrado.

— Harry, dinos qué piensas hacer al respecto —Remus preguntó con su voz tranquila y apaciguada de siempre.

— Voy a solicitar la tutela de Draco. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero confío en que ustedes me ayudarán.

— Lo haremos —Remus se apresuró a responder antes de que Sirius se negara.

Ya que su pareja aceptaba la petición de Harry, Sirius tuvo que hacerlo también.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero hablar con Draco primero.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Por la tarde, Draco fue llamado a la oficina de Harry.

Sirius se quedó solo con Draco. Quería hablar con él sin que la presencia de Harry influyera en las respuestas del omega.

— Draco, dime ¿Harry te amenazó para que lo aceptes como tu pareja? ─el rubio negó─. En serio, Draco. Puedes decirme la verdad, sabes que te ayudaré.

─ No, Sirius. Él no me ha obligado a nada. Desde el principio estuve de acuerdo con todo, incluso fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa.

─ ¿Y qué piensas sobre tener un bebé a los dieciséis años? ─el pelinegro estaba atento a las reacciones del rubio quien hizo un puchero y sus ojos se tornaron compungidos, para ser honesto, Draco todavía se sentía en conflicto, al inicio tenía la esperanza de que ahora que estaba esperando un bebé sus circunstancias cambiarían, pero después de casi un mes, continuaba viviendo en el centro y los síntomas como las nauseas y los cambios en su cuerpo más la falta de Narcissa no le ayudaban a sobrellevar la situación provocando que la mayoría del tiempo se sintiera deprimido, no obstante, no iba a decirle todo eso a Sirius, así que optó por decir la verdad a medias.

─ Honestamente no esperaba embarazarme tan pronto, pero lo estoy asimilando y Harry me ha apoyado bastante. Incluso estuvo dispuesto a que abortara si así lo decidía.

─ ¿Y consideraste el aborto como otra opción?

─ No en realidad. Quiero al bebé. Lo consideraría si no estuviera de acuerdo o feliz.

Sirius asintió.

─ Ahora te haré una pregunta muy importante y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, nada de respuestas a medias o ocultarme algo ─Draco jadeó sorprendido─. No te sorprendas, también soy un Black. Es lógico que sepa cuando alguien oculta cosas. Aclarado eso, ¿Me dirás la verdad? ─Draco asintió─. ¿Qué sientes por mi ahijado?

Draco permaneció un rato en silencio, hasta que al final soltó un resoplido y contestó:

─ Diría que lo amo, pero no estoy seguro de que sea así. Aunque si le tengo cariño y me gusta, me gusta físicamente y su aroma me hace sentir que, sin importar las circunstancias, todo saldrá bien.

El alfa asintió comprendiendo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ─Draco se estremeció al pensar en Lucius.

─ Quiero a mamá cerca, quiero que esté conmigo en el parto. Pero temo a la ira de mi padre. Seguramente mamá te dijo que pretendía venderme a los Lestrange, esta buscando asociarse con ellos. En el momento en que me fui ese plan se arruinó, pero sé que no ha dejado de buscarme y cuando me encuentre y me vea así, querrá hacerle daño a mi bebé o a Harry y no quiero que nada de eso ocurra.

─ No te preocupes, nosotros no permitiremos que te haga daño y tampoco al bebé. En cuanto a Harry no te preocupes, no lo sabes, pero él también tiene sus mañas, sabrá enfrentar a tu padre.

Draco sonrió, esperando que lo que decía Sirius fuera verdad.

─ Una cosa más. Harry pretender solicitar a la reina tu completa tutela, pero queremos saber si estás de acuerdo.

─ Pero mi padre... él no lo permitirá.

─ Lógicamente, si le conceden tu tutela, el será tu tutor legal hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, no tu padre, después podrás hacer lo que desees sin que Lucius pueda ponerte un dedo encima. Por eso necesitamos tu aprobación. Por supuesto, tu padre hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitar que se logre, pero como te dije, Harry también tiene sus mañas, sabrá convencer a la reina. Lo único que queremos de ti es que estés completamente de acuerdo, que no lo sientas como una presión, ni como un escape de tu padre, solo como una oportunidad de ser feliz.

─ Está bien, lo haré ─respondió una vez analizó la situación.

Sirius llamó a Harry y a Remus para informarles que todo estaba bien y que Draco firmaría los documentos donde solicitaba que Harry fuera su nuevo tutor.

Pero ese solo fue el principio. Una semana después, Harry solicitó una audiencia con la reina, a quien le entregó su solicitud y la de Draco, fue honesto con ella y le confesó que el omega estaba esperando un bebé. Además, le informó sobre la situación que Draco mantenía con Lucius y dio las razones por las que el menor no podía volver a la mansión Malfoy.

A partir de allí todo se volvió una guerra entre Harry y Lucius. Porque, una semana después, cuando Lucius fue llamado para ser informado sobre la solicitud del heredero de la dinastía Potter, este no se mostró nada contento. Y aunque lo único que tenía que hacer era firmar el documento donde decía que cedía los derechos de Draco a Harry Potter se negó a hacerlo. 

─ Potter ─gimió Lucius enfadado─, todo este tiempo estuvo con Potter.

Narcissa reaccionó como si en verdad estuviera sorprendida. Su primo ya le había avisado que Harry Potter solicitaría la tutela de Draco, y también le había informado la razón. Por supuesto, al principio estuvo en contra, Potter era nueve años mayor que su niño, pero cuando Sirius le informó que Draco era genuino cuando le dijo que estaba de acuerdo se sintió un poco más tranquila.

─ Pero no permitiré que me quite su tutela, voy a ir por él y lo traeré aquí, a su hogar. El lugar de donde jamás debió escapar. Y esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a salir a no ser que sea de la mano de Lestrange.

Narcissa asintió de acuerdo. Apoyando con fervor a su esposo. No obstante, cuando el hombre salió de la mansión corrió al teléfono y llamó a Sirius. No podía permitir que su hijo cayera en las manos de Lucius, de ser así podría incluso terminar muerto.

Un par de horas más tarde Draco escuchó que llamaban a su puerta repetidas veces, se desperezó y fue a abrir lo más rápido que pudo. Se sorprendió al ver a Remus esperando en el pasillo.

─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─cuestionó preocupado al percibir las feromonas del omega en alerta.

─ Tu padre sabe dónde te encuentras y viene para acá.

Draco sintió que se iba a desmayar.

─ Tranquilo, vamos a salir de aquí antes de que llegue.

No podía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico en un momento como ese, así que de inmediatamente se puso a guardar sus cosas y salió arrastrando la maleta.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―cuestionó Luna de pie en el pasillo.

― Luna, me has asustado ―dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente―. Mi padre viene por mí, así que Remus me llevará a un lugar seguro.

― Cuídate mucho, Draco. Espero verte pronto ―dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y movió su mano de un lado a otro. Draco no perdió más tiempo, corrió hacia el ala sur.

Mientras tanto en recepción Lucius Malfoy junto con miembros de la policía pedía a gritos que le devolvieran a su hijo.

─ Jamás imaginé que vería el día en que Lucius Malfoy perdería los estribos en un lugar público.

El aludido rápidamente giró a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

─ Debí imaginarme que Sirius Black estaría detrás de esto. Y por tanto Narcissa ─agregó con decepción.

─ Bueno, ella es una mujer que realmente se preocupa por su hijo. Por supuesto, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Lucius dio dos zancadas en dirección a Sirius y lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la playera.

─ ¡Entrégame a mi hijo ahora mismo o de lo contrario te arrepentirás! ─siseó furioso.

Sirius simplemente sonrió.

─ No te tengo miedo ─sentenció comenzando a ponerse serio─. Así que si quieres a Draco tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Lucius sonrió con los dientes apretados.

─ Eso no será necesario, traigo una orden en la cual se especifica claramente que se me permite llevármelo ─y sacó el papel para estrellarlo en el pecho del moreno─. Ahora si me permites, iré a buscar a Draco.

Y pasó empujando a Sirius en el proceso.

El rubio y los policías fueron de habitación en habitación buscando a Draco, pero en ninguna lo hallaron, cuando llegaron a la habitación número 305 Lucius pudo percibir levemente el aroma de su hijo.

─ Estuvo aquí ─expresó inspeccionando todo el lugar.

─ Tal vez si solamente te hubieras limitado a firmar la petición tu vida sería mucho más sencilla.

Lucius giró, Sirius se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

─ ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Lo tiene secuestrado el cretino de Potter verdad?

Sirius resopló.

─ Hablando de Potter ─y le entregó un documento de la misma forma en que Lucius lo hizo con él─, te verá en la corte.

Mientras tanto en una casa muy alejada de allí, Remus y Draco iban bajando de la limusina de Sirius.

─ ¡Draco! ─el rubio prácticamente corrió al reconocer la voz de su madre.

─ Mamá ─y una vez ambos estuvieron juntos la mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos─. ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ─reconoció comenzando a llorar, odiaba ser tan hormonal porque no podía controlar sus emociones.

─ Tranquilo, Draco, ya estoy contigo ─lo abrazó con mayor fuerza y liberó feromonas tranquilizantes para que su cachorro se relajara.

─ Pero cómo... ─Draco quiso saber cómo es que su madre sabía que él llegaría allí.

─ Un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes fue por mí a la mansión ─Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

─ ¿Y dónde se encuentra? ─se separó de su madre para buscarlo.

─ Vayamos adentro ─interrumpió Remus─. Seguramente ya nos espera con unos bocadillos.

Draco asintió emocionado, entendiendo que la casa era de Harry. ¡Al fin!

Y en efecto, Harry había preparado rosas de manzana, el postre favorito de Draco.

─ ¡Harry! ─gritó Draco abalanzándose sobre el alfa y besándolo con fervor. Harry correspondió feliz y avergonzado, pues él no había olvidado que la madre del rubio se encontraba a un lado─. ¡Mamá está aquí! ─exclamó emocionado una vez se separaron.

─ Lo sé, ahora será mejor que comas una rosa de manzana y después a dormir, no puedes sobre esforzarte.

Draco hizo un puchero.

─ No hagas que lo repita.

Fue el momento en que Draco asintió.

Más tarde, cuando ya habían enviado a Draco a su habitación Harry reveló los planes que tenía a Narcissa. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con la mayor parte de la idea, así que prometió ayudar.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ─sentenció Remus cuando sintió que no podría esperar más tiempo despierto.

Harry y Narcissa estuvieron de acuerdo.

Primero dio las buenas noches el castaño y subió a su habitación. Después, Narcissa se puso de pie, Harry la siguió.

─ Señor Potter ─ella lo detuvo antes de que se alejara─, tiene prohibido hacerle daño a mi pequeño. Si un día, me entero de que le ha hecho daño no dudaré en arrancarle el cuello. ¿Lo ha comprendido? ─Harry asintió─. Excelente, que tenga buena noche.

Harry se quedó largo rato en medio de la sala procesando la amenaza de muerte que acababa de recibir. Después subió a su habitación, se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que Draco estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando explícitamente le habían pedido que durmiera junto a la de su madre.

Negó con la cabeza, pero lo permitió. Se cambió antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, de inmediato, Draco se acurrucó, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y besar su rostro.

─ Te amo ─dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

─ Yo también ─escuchó decir, volvió a abrir los ojos y miró con atención a Draco, los ojos del omega estaban cerrados, pero alcanzó a ver claramente aun en la oscuridad cuando el rubio movió los labios─. Gracias por traer a mamá, gracias por quererme y estar conmigo.

─ ¿No estás diciendo que me amas solo por agradecimiento? ─Draco hizo una expresión de indignación.

─ Potter, obligarme a decir cosas que no quiero solo significa que a partir de ahora tendrás que consentirme mucho más ─Harry comenzó a reír─. Te amo de verdad. Desde que te conocí has sido tan lindo y gentil conmigo, siempre preocupándote por mí, y mi amor por ti siempre ha estado allí, solo que recientemente me di cuenta de eso.

Harry no pudo evitar volver a besarlo.

Y el tiempo comenzó a avanzar.

Lucius Malfoy había prometido que no se rendiría y Harry comenzó a trabajar junto con Ron, su amigo graduado de Oxford como abogado, en el caso para arrebatar la tutela de Draco a Lucius. Por supuesto, a Draco le afectó de sobre manera la ausencia continua de su pareja, la necesidad tanto sentimental como sexual acrecentaba radicalmente conforme iba avanzando el embarazo. Su pancita se iba desarrollando lentamente. Draco se cuestionaba todos los días como es que tan rápido habían pasado seis meses y en un par de días el juicio por su tutela se llevaría a cabo. Afortunadamente no se presentaría a declarar, Harry y el amigo Weasley se habían encargado de que así fuera, y estaba bien porque definitivamente no quería que todos vieran su barriga.

Por otro lado, Hermione siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Realizando chequeos regulares cada dos semanas. Para asegurarse que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Si, por una parte, lo hacía a petición de Harry, pero también deseaba que Draco estuviera bien. Pero para el rubio era demasiado exagerada, pues contaba con la ayuda de su madre y a veces el apoyo de Remus, sabía que si algo se complicaba ellos inmediatamente harían algo al respecto.

También sus pezones se habían abultado ligeramente, Hermione había explicado que se debía a que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para amamantar al bebé y aunque sus pezones estaban creciendo jamás llegarían al tamaño de los senos de una mujer, además en cuanto dejara de amamantar, los pezones volverían a su estado normal. Pero a Draco le dolían, la médica también le informó que se debía a la formación de la leche. Y le aseguró que solo bastaba extraer esa leche cada cierto periodo para que el dolor cesara.

Pero Draco se sentía raro al respecto. Así que no se extrajo la leche, dejó que el dolor continuara atormentándolo, pero recordemos que Draco nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con el dolor.

─ ¿Qué tienes, te duele algo, llamo a Hermione? ─Harry preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio recostado en la cama llorando. Se la había pasado los últimos días trabajando con Ron y no había visto a Draco.

El rubio negó y ocultó su rostro entre las sábanas.

─ Dime por favor, no quiero verte sufrir ─pidió más preocupado.

Y Draco quería decirle, pero se sentía bastante avergonzado. Admitirle a Harry que le dolía el pecho no era algo que deseara hacer con fervor.

─ Por favor, bebé.

─ Me-duele-el-pecho ─confesó pronunciando rápido las palabras.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Si lo dijera abiertamente sonaría depravado, pero la idea de pensar en Draco amamantando provocó que su excitación despertara.

Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar la tranquilidad, Draco se sentía mal y no debía permitir que sus pensamientos sucios se interpusieran.

─ ¿Harry? ─escuchó la voz del omega.

─ Lo lamento, Draco. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Draco al fin mostró el rostro. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas cuando quitó las sábanas de su carita compungida.

─ No hay nada que puedas hacer ─respondió.

Harry dudó de esa respuesta.

─ Dime, por favor. Te lo suplico.

A Draco no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

─ Hermione dijo que hay que extraer la leche para que deje de doler.

Nuevamente esa excitación volvió al cuerpo del alfa y con mucha más fuerza.

─ Pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo.

Harry tragó grueso.

─ ¡Te ayudaré! ─sentenció.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─Draco rápidamente se llevó las manos al pecho como acto reflejo, pero rozar sus pezones hizo que gimiera de dolor.

─ ¿Lo ves? Te duele mucho, déjame que te ayude.

Y Draco titubeó, pero al final aceptó. Lentamente se desabrochó la camisa de su pijama, la cual ya estaba humedecida con algunas gotas que se liberaron por sí solas, dejando su pecho descubierto.

Harry permaneció mirando embelesado el par de protuberancias del que antes solo fuera un pecho plano.

─ Voy a... ─con un par de dedos rozó uno de los pezones, Draco gimió─. Yo... ─ al ver como una pequeña gota brotaba no pudo resistirlo más y acercó la boca hasta el abultamiento, succionándolo en una inhalación.

El rubio gritó y se arqueó hacia arriba.

─ ¡Harry, no! ─exclamó, pero era demasiado tarde, Harry comenzó a succionar el liquido que brotaba con facilidad. El omega no pudo resistirse más, la verdad sea dicha, le excitaba que el alfa estuviera mamando su pequeño abultamiento. Sus manos llegaron hasta los cabellos negros del hombre y enredó sus dedos con fuerza. Dejó escapar sus gemidos sin decoro y no se avergonzó de sentir su miembro erecto y su trasero llenarse de lubricante natural.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue por el otro pezón, y de nuevo comenzó a succionar, una de sus manos se ocupó en atender el abultamiento recientemente ordeñado.

─ ¡Haaaarry! ─Draco gritó al sentir que su orgasmo lo llevaba al límite. Se desparramó flácido sobre la cama, Harry al fin dejó en paz sus pezones y se enfocó en besar su boca. Era extraño probar la leche que él mismo producía, pero siendo parte de un beso de su alfa no le causaba desagrado.

«Harry ─susurró─. Fóllame, necesito que me llenes.

─ ¿Ya no me llamarás _papi_? ─cuestionó divertido.

─ ¡Solo hazlo idiota! ─se quejó, aunque estaba sonriendo.

─ Tus deseos son órdenes.

─ Como debe ser.

Harry volvió a besarlo antes de desvestirlo por completo. A esas alturas del embarazo Draco ya no se sentía avergonzado con su cuerpo, después de tanto insistir que se veía feo y tanto que Harry lo folló para hacerle ver que no, que, al contrario, lo deseaba a cada minuto del día y la noche, terminó por convencerse de que era verdad. Así es como Harry le retiró el pantalón echándolo a un lado, después él mismo se desvistió. Draco inmediatamente se posicionó de lado, era la posición que habían acordado en que lo harían ahora que el embarazo estaba más desarrollado.

El alfa se posicionó detrás de él, alineó su miembro y de un solo movimiento lo sumergió hasta el fondo de la cálida cavidad del omega.

─ ¡Ah, Draco, siempre te sientes tan bien! ─besó su cuello y hombro mientras se movía lentamente─. Me encantas, me aprietas tan delicioso, bebé ─comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas.

El rubio jadeaba y gemía sin pudor, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, debido a la fuerte sensación de placer que sentía cada vez que el pene de Harry tocaba su próstata.

─ ¿De quién es este bebé, Draco? ¿Quién puso este cachorro en ti? ─preguntó el alfa poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la protuberancia del vientre.

─ ¡Tú! ─gimoteó sintiendo que pronto llegaría nuevamente─. ¡Tú lo has hecho! ¡Harry! ─llevó su propia mano hasta donde se encontraba la del alfa y entrelazó sus dedos─ ¡Ah! ¡Hazme venir!

─ Como ordenes ─aceleró aún más las embestidas y acarició la erección del omega hasta el rubio no lo resistió más y se vació por completo. Harry sintió como las paredes del ano de Draco se comprimían a su alrededor, logrando que sintiera que su pene iba a aplastarse, no lo resistió más y permitió que todo su semen se vaciara dentro del menor.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos poco tiempo después, abrazados, saciados y cubiertos de todos sus fluidos corporales.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó al sentir como uno de sus pezones era succionado.

─ ¡Ah, Harry! ¿Qué haces? ─cuestionó comenzando a sentirse excitado.

─ Tomo el desayuno ─declaró el hombre separándose de tu pecho solo para decir eso, posteriormente volvió a mamar diligentemente.

Draco se declaró perdido, la actividad definitivamente se había convertido en un fetiche para el alfa.

─ Estaré tan celoso del bebé cuando nazca ─declaró el moreno cambiando al otro pezón.

─ Estás... consciente... de, ¡ah! Que hablas, ¡Ah! ¿De tu propio... hijo?

Harry continuó mamando hasta que no dejó ni una gota, luego se alejó del pecho, pero bajó hacia el vientre y lo besó con dulzura.

─ Estoy muy consciente, pero, aun así, verte amamantando a mi bebé seguramente me pondrá muy cachondo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y resopló.

─ ¡Eres un pervertido! ─exclamó sonrojado.

─ Solo cuando se trata de ti ─dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Por supuesto, tal como Draco lo predijo, los días posteriores Harry se encargó de extraer su leche por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches o cada vez que tenía ganas. Claro, Draco estaba de acuerdo, le excitaba tal actividad de sobre manera. Mucho más que ese juego _Papi/Bebé_ que habían experimentado al inicio de su relación, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, extrañaba las nalgadas.

Y a pesar de que su nueva vida lo hacía feliz, no podía evitar recordar su tiempo en la mansión, cuando su padre lo rechazó por ser omega; Draco se había sentido mal e incluso se había rechazado a sí mismo por no ser el alfa que la familia necesitaba. Pero volviendo a su presente, siempre concluía que como Omega podía obtener mayores beneficios. Los demás lo mimaban mucho, y él por supuesto iba a sacar provecho de todo eso. Aunque no faltaría las excepciones, lo sabía perfectamente, como cuando salía al mercado o a pasear por el vecindario. La gente podía notar su comportamiento, por supuesto es difícil que pase desapercibido un Omega que se comporta como un alfa.

Harry siempre decía que eso no tenía nada de malo. La gente era libre de comportarse como quisiera. Hermione incluso le animaba a ser más rebelde. Y su madre sabía de antemano la clase de educación que había recibido, lo habían formado para ser un líder y el rubio mostraba que en efecto sería un perfecto líder y bastante poderoso en el futuro.

Y mientras su vida sexual y social iban viento en popa, el día del juicio llegó.

Harry, Sirius y Remus se habían marchado desde muy temprano. Quedando solo él y su madre en la casa.

─ Te quedarás en la casa ─de pronto anunció su madre.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─cuestionó preocupado.

─ Debo hacer algo importante y tú no puedes asistir. Me esperarás, aunque no lo harás solo, en un rato alguien vendrá a quedarse contigo.

Draco frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto el timbre sonó.

─ Debe ser ella ─dijo la alfa dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Draco permaneció sentado en su sofá favorito, acariciándose la barriga y mirando en dirección a la entrada de la sala.

─ ¡Luna! ─exclamó emocionado al ver a la bella rubia entrar con una radiante sonrisa, detrás de ella venía un hombre rubio cenizo, alto y de aspecto decente. Por el olor Draco pudo asegurar que se trataba de un beta.

─ Draco, me alegro tanto de verte ─dijo ella rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos─. Ese de allí es Neville, mi prometido del que te hablé.

Draco saludó con la mano.

─ Mucho gusto, Luna me ha hablado mucho de ti ─Draco esperaba que no se refiriera a esos pequeños episodios vergonzosos que la rubia presenció.

─ Más tarde llegarán Vincent y Gregory ─anunció guiñando un ojo, el rubio sonrió feliz, había extrañado mucho a sus amigos─. Y como sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar yo me despido ─Narcissa se fue antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera emitir una silaba.

En el tribunal el juicio por la tutela de Draco se había salido de control y realmente no habían avanzado demasiado. El abogado de Lucius estaba exponiendo una serie de acusaciones hacia Harry, Sirius y el centro "Las hermanas de la Caridad", como un acto desesperado de convencer al jurado.

─ Muy bien ─habló el juez─, ya que ha expuesto todas sus pruebas demos la palabra al fiscal.

Ron se levantó de su asiento. Miró a Harry quien asintió. Era la señal que estaba esperando.

─ Señoría, mi cliente, el señor Harry Potter, pide que todas las acusaciones que hizo el abogado del señor Malfoy sean retiradas.

─ ¿Y con qué argumento? ─interrumpió el otro.

─ El señor Potter nunca deseó la tutela del joven Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, está más que conforme con el tutor legal del menor, como dije al inicio del juicio, el señor Potter solo quiere lo mejor para Draco Malfoy.

─ Pero el tutor de Draco Malfoy es el señor Lucius Malfoy.

─ Se equivoca ─inquirió Ron.

─ Según estos documentos ─fue a su portafolio y sacó unas hojas─. La señora Narcissa Malfoy es la tutora legal de Draco Malfoy.

Llevó los documentos al juez quien los examinó cuidadosamente.

─ En efecto, recientemente la señora Narcissa Malfoy ha sido nombrada tutora legal de su hijo Draco Malfoy. Y ya que la razón de este juicio era para discutir la tutoría del menor lo doy por anulado.

Y el juez golpeó el martillo.

Como era de esperarse, Lucius comenzó a discutir con el abogado.

Mientras Lucius se ocupaba de hacerle la vida imposible a Harry buscando información que lo hiciera ver como un ser despreciable ante el jurado, Narcissa solicitó la tutela total de su hijo. Al ser alfa y con el respaldo de Harry (quien ya había solicitado a la reina el favor de otorgarle la tutela a la madre) logró que se la cediera sin tomar en cuenta a Lucius. Por supuesto, todo había ocurrido en estricto secreto. El rubio estaba que se moría de ira contenida cuando declararon que Narcissa era oficialmente la tutora legal de su hijo y se encontraba bajo responsabilidad ella y únicamente de ella. Pero todo empeoró cuando salió de la sala y vio a la mujer conversando felizmente con Black, el plebeyo de su pareja y Potter.

Sus miradas se encontraron, como en el pasado, creyó que la rubia se iba a amedrentar con su presencia, pero no ocurrió así, la mujer se veía relajada incluso sonrió a su marido y articuló un "Yo gané".

Mas tarde, en casa de Potter, todos celebraban el triunfo. Draco estaba muy ofendido porque no le habían contado sobre el hecho de que su madre era su tutora, pero comer una rosa de manzana mientras Harry succionaba su leche escondidos de todos los demás hizo que su humor mejorara considerablemente.

Y el tiempo pasó nuevamente, y el nacimiento de su bebé llegó. Tuvieron una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Juniper; era pelirroja de piel tan blanca como la de Draco y poseía ojos grises, herencia de los Black. Harry decía que el cabello rojo lo había heredado de la abuela Lily, por tal razón, Draco se había empeñado en nombrar a la niña como los juníperos, no era exactamente el nombre de una flor, pero el rubio decía que un árbol era mucho más fuerte que una flor y su hija sería muy fuerte.

Harry y Draco dejaron a Juniper en su cuna. La observaron por varios minutos. Ambos embelesados con ella coincidiendo en que la pequeña les había robado el corazón. Cuando Draco bostezó decidieron meterse a la cama. El rubio recargó la cabeza en el pecho del alfa y lo abrazó por el torso. Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido. Y como no, él era quien solía levantarse por las noches cuando la bebé lloraba, reduciendo radicalmente sus horas de sueño.

Por su parte, Draco permaneció despierto un poco más. Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en su último año.

Toda la vida había creído que sería un alfa, había sido educado para liderar y administrar la herencia de su familia. Y al cumplir los dieciséis años todo había cambiado radicalmente. Se descubrió que era omega, huyó de casa, conoció a Harry, se presentó su segundo género, decidió que no le gustaba sentir dolor, se propuso seducir al señor Potter y lo logró, se embarazó, se enamoró, nació su hija y a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que ocurrir para llegar a ese punto, concluyó que no cambiaría nada en su vida.

Ahora que había nacido la bebé retomaría sus estudios, ya lo había discutido con Harry. También deseaba estudiar periodismo. Estaba seguro de que se le daría bien. Pero esos solo eran algunos de sus planes, sabía que le faltaba proponerse más metas.

 _Y ahora qué sigue, Draco?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo, _luchar por los derechos de los omegas_ , se respondió. Y con una gran sonrisa al fin se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Investigué sobre la dinámica Daddy Kink/Baby Kink y traté de proyectar lo mejor posible dicho fetiche. Espero haberlo logrado (lo digo por los que saben más sobre el tema) y bueno tampoco quiero que se confunda con el Daddy Issues, porque a pesar de que Draco es menor que Harry, Draco no lo buscó para llenar el vacío emocional que sentía por la fuerte decepción que manifestó Lucius cuando se enteró de que era omega, en realidad, como se puede leer lo buscó porque no quería pasar celos dolorosos, espero se entienda. Creo que ahora sí me viajé demasiado, pero no me importa. 
> 
> Agradezco a todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí.


End file.
